ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hector Dermont
'Hector Dermont '''is the main antagonist/turned protagonist of the 2018 Fireman Sam film "An Incredible Discovery". He later on appears in the five other upcoming 2018 ''Fireman Sam films in the Fireman Sam Theatrical Universe About this Character Hector Dermont is a British television news reporter of BBN News (a parody of BBC News). He lives in Newtown, but then he visited Pontypandy for his report on a shooting star. The villagers of Pontypandy were excited for his arrival, but Fireman Sam and Buck Douglas Jr were unsure about it. Hector interviews lots of people in Pontypandy, including Fireman Sam and the other firefighters, about their opinion of seeing the shooting star last night. The first person to be interviewed by Hector was Norman Price. Norman mentions about aliens from Venus inside the shooting star. In response, Hector makes a big rumour where aliens landed in Pontypandy. Everyone fell for his rumour, except for Fireman Sam and Buck Douglas Jr, who were still unsure about it. Later that night, Hector and his cameraman joined the shooting star hunt, even though he made a big prank that it was actually a toy moonrock that flashes colours. He tries to aim his "Alien Repellent Spray" on the star, but he accidentally sprayed it on his eyes, causing him to get blind. Then, he trips on his bag and fell, a bottle of oil spills, causing a massive forest fire. After Fireman Sam and his crew fought the fire, Fireman Sam cures Hector's eye injury. Hector thanks Fireman Sam and hugs him, causing him to feel uncomfortable. Then, Hector wishes Fireman Sam good luck on finding the shooting star. Then, Hector and his cameraman get easily tired and went to sleep. One hour later, Fireman Sam wakes Hector up. Then, he gets scolded by Fireman Sam and Buck Douglas Jr due to making a false rumour. After getting freaked out by the angry looks of the villagers that joined the hunt, Hector apologizes, but Buck Douglas Jr and Fireman Sam didn't care. When everyone was about to go back to Pontypandy, and Fireman Sam was about to send Hector to the police, Norman comes by and has a nice conversation with Hector. After an agreement with the villagers, Hector redeems himself and decides to become a good person. After that, they see a shooting star that passed by that has the shape of a UFO. During a post-credit scene, Hector Dermont makes one last report on BBN News in Pontypandy before he goes back to Newtown. During this, children were by him (especially Norman, who is now on a wheelchair, and Buck Jr) , and they were interviewed. Hector ends the broadcast by turning off the camera, thus ending the film. Voice Actor Steven Kynman (UK, teaser trailer, placeholder voice actor) Michael E. Rodgers (UK, trailers and television adverts, placeholder voice actor) Jimmy Hibbert (UK and US) Tasuku Hatanaka (Japan) Trivia He is similar to Wilf from Postman Pat: The Movie, but with an entirely different hairstyle, brown eyes, hazelnut brown hair, and no soul patch. He also wears similar clothing, but his pants are blue and his undershirt is short-sleeved. He also looks similar to a prototype model of Flex Dexter from the upcoming film Fireman Sam: Hollywood Hero, but he wears a blue tie and has an entirely different personality. He has similar behaviours of Buck Douglas from Fireman Sam: Alien Alert. They are both television personalities who visited Pontypandy for a reason. They also both fake alien/shooting star sightings in Pontypandy and got scolded for it. The difference is that Buck Douglas had an unseen and unknown punishment, while Hector Dermont redeemed himself after a conversation with a crippled Norman. In the scene where Hector films his first broadcast in Pontypandy, he turns off the camera by covering the camera lens with his hand and saying "Cut!" at the same time. News reporters and journalists normally never do this, unless if there was a mistake. There were two placeholder voice actors for Hector Dermont since HIT Entertainment and DHX Media couldn't think of an actor to voice him. Just like Buck Douglas, Hector Dermont was originally going to wear a hat, but they removed it for unknown reasons. Although, his hat is retained in the teaser trailer. Images/Screenshots Hector Dermont.png Hector Dermont and Buck Douglas as the evil pirates.png|Hector Dermont and Buck Douglas as evil pirates in Fireman Sam and the Newtown Treasure Hunt Category:Fictional characters Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Bad Characters Category:Good characters Category:Fireman Sam Category:2018 Category:Handsome Characters Category:Redeemed antagonists Category:Liars Category:Heroic Liars Category:Jerks Category:Antagonists Category:Mischievous